User talk:TribuneCoruscant
Hi Darkvador250495 -- we are excited to have Get Smart Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job starting this wiki - I love all the images you've added. One tip is to remember to categorize pages as you make them. The categories really help keep everything organized and it is much easier to add the tags as you create the pages than to do them later in a big batch. If there's anything I can help with, or you have any questions, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 23:26, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Darkvador, I just wanted to welcome you back to Get Smart Wiki. While you were out, I got promoted to administrator for reverting a massive vandalism spree. So yea.. Welcome back. Deleted Images I deleted those images because they have a watermark on them for wouldyoubelieve.com. I checked their copyright status, and you have to get written permission from the site owner. As I do not want to get mixed up in a law suit, I deleted them. --- Count Caterpie 19:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Vandalism You guys got hit here again, but it isn't too bad. I moved all the page back to their correct title and marked the redirects created for deletion. Hope this helps! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 18:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for responding so quickly to my admin request. I'll try to uphold the Smart standard. ChrisAU (talk) 14:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oops! I just found that it was Brandon. That's upholding the Smart standard, all right. But thanks, anyway, for founding the Wiki and setting it up so well. ChrisAU (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC)